Before the apocalypse
by GammaAL
Summary: In Weirdmageddon, Dipper finally meets Wendy. Before going to rescue Mabel, they decide to take a rest for a night. Since that could be their last night, Wendy thinks she could grant maybe his last wish. Wendip fluff, two shot.
1. Maybe our last wish

"Wendy! I'm so glad to find you!"

said Dipper, before throwing his body into Wendy's chest.

Wendy was also glad to find Dipper here. But for the 12 years old boy, the relief hit him harder. Dipper just stayed in her chest and sobbed, unlike usual. Wendy never thought she would see this kind of side from him. But given the situation, she could understand, and just let his tears leave a wet mark in her shirt. Imagine how much shock this little boy had.

Weirdmaggedon. She was far away from the dimensional leak, but she could clearly hear that word echoing with Bill's weird voice. And everything went nuts after. The sky became red, A giant feet almost crushed her, and the eye-bats took all of her friends.

Using the knowledge from survival trainings, Wendy headed to where most survivors and supplies were: the mall. But when she got there, no one was around. She had never felt more hopeless before, but she had to get through. _No one is around to listen you. Only my life matters now. Just, survive_.

Until now. Now she had someone to protect.

After like 10 seconds or so (maybe a minute, the concept of time was getting vague in her mind), Dipper finally released her. He sniffed like a kitten and wiped the tears. "I thought everyone I knew was gone..."

"Hey hey, it's okay. We have each other now." Wendy consoled him, putting hands on his shoulders. It felt like she was taking care of her younger brothers. What could she say? He was almost as close as her family. And besides, this boy _needs_ a family now.

Dipper tried to hold back the tears, but it may take a long time to make his eyes dry again. They couldn't just stand there till he was okay.

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout."

Wendy and Dipper went into the hideout, and Wendy closed iron door. Seeing no more weird creatures are around, Dipper immediately sat down, and let out a deep sigh.

They talked about how they got there. Wendy was at cemetery playing truth or dare, and Dipper apparently had fight with Mabel before this happened. He couldn't look to her eyes while talking, and his trembling voice sounded like it carried a heavy weight, full of guilt. If he was like any normal boy, he would be crying all day. But Dipper stayed to stay firm, though he was on the verge of crossing the line.

Wendy felt that he was too depressed, so she took him out for some fresh air. The air smelt like metal and mint, but fortunately still breathable. She looked around, it was still same as a day ago. Monsters were still roaring outside.

Then she looked at Dipper. He was still looking down. Wendy just sat next to him without a word, and offered him a can of Pitt Cola. He drank it, and barely opened his mouth.

"You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured and I can't find my family anywhere..." Every time he spoke with the scared and hopeless tone, he sniffed a little. "Bill said himself. There's no room for heroes out here. We lost."

"Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?"

"Cause then I had Mabel."

"Then you need to get Mabel back." said Wendy. "Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as you and your sister. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe."

Hearing this, Dipper finally stood up. But still, he sighed. "But how will I ever find her?"

Then suddenly, a wacking sound had their attention. A monster just ate the billboard, and there was a bubble behind. The bubble, with shooting star.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater! She's in there. I know it." said Dipper. "We have to go rescue her. But how do we get there without getting caught?"

"I have an idea." said Wendy, then she pointed at a place. "See the abandoned auto-mart there?"

"You can drive!" Dipper said, finally in his happy voice. "Let's go now, we don't have a second to waste!-"

He stepped towards the stairs. But suddenly, he grabbed his ankle, and screamed in pain. Wendy immediately ran up to him.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just got a cramp..." He said, massaging his legs. But even after a minute, he was still moaning out of pain. It must be a bad one, she thought.

"You sure you can go right now?"

"I'm fine. And besides, we'll be driving a car..." Dipper replied, as he tried to stand up again. But the pain wasn't done. With short scream, his legs twisted, and he fell down. Wendy supported his chest.

"Dude, that's some serious cramp. You said you were running away after Ford got captured, right? When was it?"

"I don't know. But we almost immediately ran to clock tower after the weirdmaggedon broke out... and he was captured there..."

"Dude, it's been a day since that event!" Wendy shouted, recalling the sentence 'it's weirdmaggedon day 3' she heard from TV. Since the event started late in night, he must have been running from the start of day 2, and all the way to today. She was shocked. "You've been running for like a day straight?"

"I guess." He said. "But I-I can still go, I need to save Mabel..."

"No way. You'll die from exhaustion before you can even reach it," Wendy declared. "Come on, let's get some rest first."

"But what about Mabel?"

"She'll be fine. Just like you survived."

\--

Dipper was still anxious, but Wendy forcefully shoved him into the hideout. Besides, his body was strongly demanding it, too.

They went back to the fire. Wendy found all the stuffs in the mall and brought them to their shelter. While Dipper was still massaging his legs.

It hurt like every bit of his body twisted. Also, he just noticed, there were few parts of his body that wasn't injured. His neck had scratch since Bill knocked him out to the tree. His knee looked like as if Mabel scribbled there with a red pen, except it was real cut. A nail cut through his arm while he was running away.

Dipper tried not to scream in front of his crush, but it turned out he couldn't. He screamed for every antibiotic Wendy applied, and later he just letting silent sobs out, not having enough energy to scream.

But even all injuries were treated, muscle pain was still around. Wendy noticed it, and she tried one of 'her father's technique'. Which honestly hurt like high in heaven. But after that, pain seemed to decrease.

"Man, I feel like I became an emergency doctor," said Wendy. "What were you even running away from?"

"One had eyes with balls, and the other was a teeth with legs. They tried to eat me." said Dipper, quite casually. Partly because he was all drained out, and partly because he couldn't just... remember.

Every second was a run for life, and his brain was just a navigator trying to keep him from getting eaten. Dipper read about 'Endorphins' which makes people forget pain in desperate moments, and that must be it. His body was just a machine there.

But the only thing that matters now, was that it was over. Wendy was right beside him. Even in the end of the world, there was someone to trust.

\--

After the first aid was done, Wendy began to make their bed. She put extra wood to the fire and lay down to the blancket.

"Come on Dip, you wanna save a lot of energy for tomorrow."

However, Dipper hesitated. As if he had another burden. He spoke with crippling voice.

"...Wendy?"

"What's it?" She asked.

He squinted his eyes. Then Dipper just spoke.

"Can... Can I sleep next to you?"

He sounded just like a baby. Wendy couldn't help but chuckle. Instead of speaking, she just moved another blancket next to her, and signed him to come. Dipper came by her, blushing. He finally lay down, and leaned his head towards Wendy's arm.

Wendy didn't have any purpose of romance, nor she had time for that. But since this could be their last day together, she thought she would grant his maybe last wish. He could die lonely and painfully, but it was too harsh for him to die lonely, painfully_ and __heartbroken_.

And besides, it has been a while since she exchanged warmth with someone. Dipper's body was warm, a little too warm that she worried if he caught cold. Nevertheless, his breathing was stable, and the cute face was never frowning. That made her smile, and Dipper always made her smile.

"You want bedtime story, lamby?" Wendy joked. But he sent no response.

When she checked him, he was already sleeping, curled into a loose ball. _He must be very exhausted_, she thought. He ran for like 24 hours straight, so that was obvious. It didn't seem like a good idea to interrupt him, so Wendy lay back, too.

The redhead just gazed at the sleeping boy for the last time, who was snoring a little bit. It was always cute to see him sleeping. It would be better if this was peaceful, silent Mystery Shack. But still, she was happy to be with this Dipping sauce, at the end of the world.

"Good night, Dipper."

\--

The shelter fell into complete silence. Wendy tried to sleep, but she spent a long time just staring at the ceiling.

Dipper's breathing could be heard more clearly. It was rough, still not recovered from the running. It wasn't exactly the best sound to hear, but Wendy could understand.

But all of a sudden, his breathing started to get faster. He murmured words, that even she couldn't understand from an inch away. Soon, it was followed by occasional gasps.

"Don't go..." It was the only audible sentence from the mouth of 12 year old boy. Wendy's mind immediately started to fog.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere." She said. But that didn't seem to comfort him. He was gasping more and more, as if he was actually running.

_What if he's having a nightmare? _She worried. A full being chased by monsters, it was enough nightmare fuel. Dipper then started to sob. This was not good.

She tried to figure out how to fix it. Fortunately, knowing how much crush he has on her, it wasn't so hard. Instead of saying anything, she just grabbed his hand. And finally, she wrapped her arm around his torso, before cuddling him.

His murmuring ceased, and breathing went stable over time. In his sleep, Dipper hugged her back, wrapping his arm around hers. She had to admit, it felt good.

'Heh, this is your last wish granted, dork.' She thought in her head, before going to sleep "And maybe... it was also my wish."

Then Wendy closed her eyes. What kind of weirdness would lie tomorrow? She didn't know. But even if they die, they were dying together. At least in the apocalypse, she was going to be with Dipper forever.

Wendy smiled, before going to sleep. And faintly, she could hear the last thing he spoke.

"Wendy..."


	2. Last together

Wendy slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she was missing something. Her right arm was now just touching cold blancket. The familair boy's snoring wasn't there either.

"Dipper?" She asked. No reply. Then she got up, to clearly see that the boy wasn't there. The uneasy feeling stroke her mind all of a sudden. Even when weirdmageddon first happened, she hasn't felt this kind of feeling.

Barely suppressing her emotions, Wendy looked for him. Think rationally. He isn't a crazy kid to do something alone outside of safe zone. Well, maybe he did sometimes, but not in this apocalypse. She checked the mall, but he wasn't there. Now there was only one place left, and she could only hope he was there.

She ran up the stairs quickly. The cold breeze greeted her. And there was the boy, staring at the bubble far away. She sighed out deeply, and approached to him.

"There you are, Dipper. Don't wander around alone like that."

Dipper seemed to notice her now.

"Wendy? I-I'm sorry. I just... missed fresh air." He spoke nervously.

"You're so bad at lying," Wendy chuckled. Dipper worried she might turn his plan down once again, and take him back to shelter. But instead, Wendy just sat by him, and held his hand.

Dipper sighed, and looked down. Even Wendy's presense couldn't feel this void inside his mind. He paused for a minute, or longer. The two just sat there, in the middle of the apocalypse.

"...You know, I think we should rescue Mabel right now." Dipper opened his small mouth.

"Geez Dipper, for the millionth time I say, don't push yourself too hard, man. It's the first rule of survival, play safe. You need some more rest."

"But we have to save Mabel as soon as possible," said Dipper. "We're safe here, but who knows what's inside the bubble? Maybe she's getting tortured, or injured, or..." Then worse thoughts began to cripple in the skeptical little boy's mind.

"What if... it's only there to lure us? And Mabel's already..."

His voice was interrupted by tears. He tried to speak, but words didn't come out. Then, Wendy just gently blocked his mouth. And let Dipper just sniff for a while.

"Look Dipper, you know Mabel's strong, right?"

Dipper nodded.

"And she survived some crazy conditions like you, right?"

"...right."

"Then she'll be fine. Look, think like you're Bill. What would you get from torturing her?"

"Uhh... nothing?" replied Dipper. "She did have the rift, but it already broke on the way, so it caused this mess."

"Yeah! That's it. He has nothing to get on her. If he wanted to torture someone, it would be you." said Wendy.

"Yeah, right..." Dipper chuckled awkwardly. It was exactly the kind of relief that he expected to get from Wendy.

But even with her, he couldn't completely wipe out the anxiety. His hands trembled, and he avoided eye contact with her. Wendy then scooted him closer, touching shoulder to shoulder.

"Listen, Dipper. If that demon ever touched a finger to Mabel, I would slice him with the axe and shred him into mac n' cheese. And if he does anything to you - Hell, I can't even find a word to describe it!"

Dipper chuckled more audibly. Then finally, the boy looked into her eye. The emerald shining eye, that nothing could change. Even in the hell, seeing her hair wave in the breeze felt like being in the calm forest.

"Thanks Wendy. I'm feeling better now." said Dipper, then he sighed. His sigh sounded like a sleepy kitten. Wendy couldn't help but smile, as Dipper did too.

The two sat in the dawn of apocalypse, silently. They will go to rescue Mabel. They may die or not. But for now, they were just enjoying maybe their last time of being together. Wendy hugged Dipper again, just in case he'll miss it.

Oddly, this felt better than any time. The last moment before the apocalypse.


End file.
